1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a vehicle behavior control apparatus and more particularly to a vehicle behavior control apparatus that can determine that a yaw rate detector is in a normal state.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2009-67124 A (corresponding to US 2009/0069978 A1) describes a vehicle behavior control apparatus that detects an abnormality of a yaw rate sensor while a vehicle is turning. Also JP Hei. 7-149251 A describes a device that detects an abnormality of a yaw rate sensor by comparing a yaw rate which is estimated based on a steering angle and a vehicle body velocity with a yaw rate detected by the yaw rate sensor.